Tower Gateway DLR station
| locale = Tower Hill | borough = City of London | events1 =Opened | years1=1987 | platforms= 2 | interchange = Fenchurch Street | interchange1 = Tower Hill | interchange_note = }} Tower Gateway is a Docklands Light Railway station near the Tower of London. It is in Travelcard Zone 1. It adjoins the tracks to Fenchurch Street station and is on the site of the closed Minories railway station. It is a short walk from Tower Hill and Fenchurch Street stations. Access at street level from the Minories is via escalator, stairs or lift at the western end of the station. A pedestrian crossing connect the station with Tower Hill tube station, its closest London Underground connection. A narrow secondary staircase entrance at the eastern end of the platform, improved considerably in the early 2000s, descends to Mansell Street. It serves the Eastern edge of the City of London financial district and development around St Katharine Docks. It was opened in 1987 as the western terminus of the initial DLR system and the station closest to central London. The underground extension to Bank, which opened in 1991, diverges from the original route between Tower Gateway and Shadwell, the next station to the east. It dives down a steep ramp not far from the eastern end of the platforms, from which it is clearly visible. Tower Gateway is the terminus for the less busy service to Beckton. Journeys to other branches of the DLR normally require a change. In keeping with the DLR's original basic lightweight philosophy, Tower Gateway is a simple elevated terminus. As built the station had two tracks and a cross-over. When the extension to Bank was opened, its importance was substantially reduced. Before reconstruction it had a fairly narrow central platform, and a single track leading from the main route to a set of points immediately prior to the platforms. Further major alterations began at the station on 30 June 2008. The station reopened on 2 March 2009. The station has been rebuilt as a single-track terminus to enable 3-car trains to use the station. It now has a platform on each side of the train, one for arriving passengers and the other for departures. Image:Tower Gateway DLR station 2.jpg|The original Tower Gateway station platforms, with the throat of Fenchurch Street station to the right Image:Tower Gateway DLR stn departure platform look east2.JPG|View from remodelled station looking east, with Fenchurch Street approach tracks to the left Image:Tower Gateway DLR stn departure platform look west.JPG|View from remodelled station looking west to buffers Image:Tower Gateway DLR stn buffers look east.JPG|View from remodelled station looking east, past the buffers towards a train awaiting departure Transport links London bus route 15, 42, 78, RV1 and night route N15. References External links *Docklands Light Railway website - Tower Gateway station page *http://improvements.dlr.co.uk/images/projects/tower_gateway/tower_gateway_artistlarge.jpg Category:Docklands Light Railway stations in the City of London Category:Transport in the City of London Category:Tower of London Category:Railway stations opened in 1987 ar:تاور غيتوي (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Tower Gateway (DLR) fr:Tower Gateway (DLR) nl:Tower Gateway (metrostation) no:Tower Gateway DLR-stasjon ru:Тауэр Гейтвей fi:Tower Gatewayn asema